In medical imaging, the provision of spatial information is helpful for understanding the current situation, for example when examining an object, for example a patient. In X-ray imaging, stereoscopic viewing as a way of providing spatial viewing is provided for live 3D stereo viewing of the object. For example, WO 2010/146504 A1 describes an X-ray tube for generating two focal spots, thus providing stereo images. To provide the so-to-speak two different images to the user, i.e. in form of a right and a left image, specific 3D displays are used, or 3D glasses that have to be used by, for example, the surgeon. However, the 3D display requires a predetermined distance between the display and the user watching the display, which means practical moving restrictions for the surgeon. Further, with respect to 3D glasses, the user must wear, or at least activate these glasses, for example when having synchronized shutter mechanisms.